


The Wind Beneath My Wings

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Wings, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a glimpse of Castiel's wings, but does he know what it truly means to behold these Devine body parts?</p>
<p>-destiel one shot with wing!kink and lots of sex-</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind Beneath My Wings

Dean was used to spending time away from Castiel, but not like this. Not for this long. In fact, he thinks that the last time he went this long without seeing Cas was when the Leviathans killed him. And he has no clue why.

Maybe it has something to do with the last time Castiel was with Dean. They had been intimate- more intimate than ever before- and when Cas had orgasmed, his wings had become visible.

And boy, were they beautiful.

But before Dean could get a good look at the big black and blue plumes, Cas was gone, leaving Dean without an orgasm and worked up beyond belief.

"Cas..." Dean sighed, running his fingers through his hark blonde hair and looking up at the ceiling. "Where are you, man? Are you okay?" He paused, biting his lips. "I just need to know you're okay."

There was no response. Scowling, Dean pulled off his jeans and tee shirt and climbed into bed to sleep.

\---

Three days later, Dean has still not seen Castiel. That makes it three weeks in total that Cas has been avoiding him, and Dean is more than on edge. He wakes up every morning with a raging boner and no Castiel to help him with it, goes through the day with a pissy attitude, and sleeps uneasily at night.

Sam definitely takes notice of this shift in Dean's mood. "Dean, are you okay?" He asks one night as Dean picks at some chicken lo mein.

"Me?" Dean looks up from his food, making a face at Sam. "I'm fine."

"You sure? You've seemed a little off lately."

"I'm fine, Sam!" Dean bursts out, his jaw clenched. "God, all you ever want to do is talk about feelings. You're such a fairy, Sam."

"Awe go fuck yourself." Sam snaps, grabbing his dumplings and leaving the room with them. Dean let's out a low groan, putting his food down and raking his hands through his hair.

He shouldn't have said those things to Sam, but he is on edge. He is pissed at Cas and he's taking it out on Sammy, and that's wrong, but what is he supposed to do?

"Dammit, Cas!" He screams, flinging his lo mien across the room and watching it hit the wall. "What did I do?" He yells. "Nothing! I didn't do anything, and you just completely abandoned me! You're an asshole, Castiel! An asshole! Now get your fat feathery ass down here so I can punch you in the fucking throat!"

"If I let you punch me, you would surely break your hand." Castiel's voice behind Dean has him going quiet. He turns and looks at Cas with wide eyes.

Cas looks like just as much of a mess as Dean is. His tie is loose and crooked, and it looks like he hasn't shaved in several days. Dean is momentarily stunned when he sees him, but he quickly regains himself.

"You came."

"Of course I came. I'm sure that I could have heard you screaming all the way across the galaxy."

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean snaps, his anger coming back to him. Cas looked away, licking his lips.

"I've been busy, Dean. I am at war, you know."

Dean scoffs. "You couldn't even stop on and say hello? Tell me you were alive? Cas, I've been a wreck these past three weeks! And it's all because you couldn't even leave me a fucking voicemail to let me know you were okay."

"It's not that simple, Dean." Cas says softly, and Dean frowns at him.

"Not that simple? What's not simple about leaving a voicemail?"

"Well, the buttons on my phone are rather small, and I tend to run out of time before I say everything I need to say." Cas blinks at Dean, who rolls his eyes.

"You're a fucking moron, you know that?" Dean asks, his jaw clenched. Cas smiles slightly.

"So I've been told."

"I missed you." Dean says, and his voice is quieter now. Castiel smiles a little more.

"Does that mean I am forgiven?"

"Maybe." Dean says, and Cas and Dean step towards each other at the exact same time. Cas reached out and grabs Dean, hugging him tightly.

They stay like that for a while, just embracing each other, and finally Dean speaks.

"Are you sniffing me?" He asks. Cas strokes a hand through his hair and shushes him.

"Just let it happen baby." 

Dean has to laugh at that, because the word 'baby' just sounds so foreign on Castiel's lips. And so very slowly, he runs his hands up Cas's back and over his shoulder blades, tracing the place where his wings would be.

Castiel tenses and tries to pull away from Dean, and the hunter looks down at his angel in concern.

"What?" He asks. Cas swallows.

"I... That felt... Good." 

Dean smiles a little bit. "Okay?"

"My pants are becoming uncomfortably tight, Dean." Castiel swallows nervously as Dean smirks at him.

"Are they really?"

"Fix it, Dean." Castiel orders. Dean grins and reaches down, pressing his palm to Cas's hard on before pulling the zipper down and relieving the angel's pain.

Castiel let's out a huff of air, his fingers tangling into Dean's hair as the hunter sinks to his knees in front of Castiel.

He knows that he should be angrier at Cas. He knows he should punch him, and yell at him, and maybe even bite him- but he doesn't. Because he's missed Cas, and he needs Cas, and he maybe even loves Cas.

The angel gasps and bucks his hips as he feels Dean's tongue on his slit, flicking playfully across the head and lapping up his precum. He does this for almost a full minute, and it doesn't take Castiel long to become impatient, forcefully pulling on Dean's hair to get him to stop teasing.

"Dean!" He growls out, and Dean smirks, because he knows how Cas feels right now. Maybe this is better revenge than he thought- Dean can tease Cas- bring him to the edge and then leave him there to beg and whimper and cry. Let him know what it's like to be denies an orgasm.

"Dean! Suck me!" Cas orders, pulling Dean from his mischievous thought. The hunter smiles and obliges, taking Cas all the way into his mouth and beginning to bob up and down. Up, down, up, down, over and over until his jaw hurts and Cas is about to cum in his mouth.

Dean reaches up and traces his fingers over Cas's swollen balls, hearing the angel moan loudly. He knows that moan- it's Cas's tell that he's about to burst. So Dean quickly grabs the base of Cas's cock and squeezes, stopping his orgasm and making the angel gasp in surprise.

"Dean! I was... That's not... Oh, I really hate you sometimes."

"You love me." Dean assures Cas, standing up and pushing him towards the bed. Cas has no choice but to oblige, laying down on his back wrapping his legs around Dean's hips.

"Let me come." Cas says, glaring at Dean. The hunter shakes his head and smiles, leaning down to give Cas a peck on the lips. He smirks are his denim-covered thigh brushes around Cas's throbbing erection, making the angel gasp and grind into Dean.

"No can do, baby. See, I'm going to show you what it's like when someone brings you to the edge and then doesn't finish the job."

Cas squints his eyes at Dean, confused. But after a few moments he gets it, and a look of guilt sweeps over him.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I just... I panicked. I didn't mean to leave you like that, but I... I had to."

Dean frowns. "You had to?"

"Yes." Cas's answer is short and clipped, like there is something he isn't telling Dean. 

"So what, is there some kind of rule in heaven that humans aren't allowed to see an angel's wings?"

"Umm...."

"I mean, seriously, they're just wings. I don't see what the big deal is. Not to mention that they were so beautiful."

"You... You thought they were beautiful?" Cas seems stunned by this fact.

Dean blushes. "Of course I did."

Castiel smiles a little, but then his smile falters. He looks away. 

"Well, I'm glad you think so, but... I shouldn't have let you see them. It was a mistake, and I won't let it happen again."

Cas's words somehow hurt Dean. He won't see Cas's wings again? Why? Is he not worthy or something? Suddenly he is filled with anger. He steps away from Cas.

"What?" Cas sits up and looks at Dean, eyes concerned.

"So I'm good enough to suck your cock, but I'm not worthy enough to see your wings?"

"I didn't say that, Dean. I-"

"I get it, Cas. I get it. You don't want some weak, ungrateful human to see your most holy attribute. They're Devine and I'm not. I get it."

"It's not like that, Dean. I swear. It's hard to explain... You wouldn't-"

"Understand?" Dean snaps, pursing his lips. "I understand just fine, Cas. I get that you don't want me to see your wings. I get that all I am to you is some fuck puppet."

Cas is up in a moment, and Dean suddenly finds himself pinned to the bed underneath Castiel.

"That is not true." Cas growls, and he kisses Dean with everything he has. He kisses him with every ounce of emotion he has inside of him, and Dean quickly finds himself holding on to Cas's hips, kissing him back with passion.

"That is so, so far from true, Dean." Cas breathed as the kiss ends, leaning his forehead against Dean's. Dean is breathing heavily, his eyes closed as he takes in what Cas is saying.

"When my wings came out... I freaked out. I thought that you would hate them- or worse, hate what they meant. I didn't want to scare you away, Dean, because you are the best thing that's happened to me in millennia; so I ran. There was no trouble in heaven- I was just hiding from you. And I'm sorry, Dean. I truly am. Please, please, can you forgive me?" Cas breaths. Dean opens his eyes and looks up at Castiel, swallowing.

"Of course I can forgive you." His voice breaks and Cas kisses him before he can cry, and when they pull away from each other, Dean has a curious frown on his face. "But wait... What do the wings coming out mean?"

Cas blushes, biting his lips. "It means... It means that I... I love you, Dean." He whispers. "And that I trust you enough to show you my... My true form."

Dean's eyes widen and he swallows, his fingers tightening on Castiel's hip. There is silence for a few moments, and finally Cas speaks.

"Dean?" He asks nervously.

"Show me." Dean whispers, running his fingers along Cas's spine. "Show me your wings, now."

"Are you sure?" Castiel asks. Dean nods, and Cas sits up, closing his eyes. In a few moments his wings are out, spread wide for Dean to take in.

Dean sits up, his hands falling into Cas's hips as he looks at the black and blue wings with wide eyes. They are so beautiful. They are perfect. He smiles at Cas, who looks embarrassed.

"You are so beautiful." Dean whispers, kissing his angel and the lips and wrapping his arms around his back. He buries his hands in the wings, stroking the sleek black feathers and listening to Cas moan.

"You like that, baby?" Dean chuckles, rubbing Cas's wings as the angel continues to moan around him.

"Dean... Dean!" He cries out, bucking his hips and coming on Dean's shirt. Dean smiles and continues rubbing Cas's wings, feeling himself getting hard.

"You're wearing... Too many... Clothes..." Cas pants out, and with the snap of his fingers, Dean is naked under Cas. The angel smiles, grinning his once again hair cock against Dean's and listening to his hunter moan.

Dean has made Castiel come, and now it's the angel's turn to make Dean feel good. He sits up, and Dean's fingers slip out of his plumage. He misses the stimulation, but that's okay. Because right now, it's about Dean. Not Cas.

He rolls Dean over, kissing the back of Dean's neck before pushing into his ass dry. Dean cries out, biting the pillow and clenching his fists in pain. Cas leans down, placing small, open mouthed kisses on Dean's back to calm him down. Dean turns his head back, and Cas runs a hand over his hunter's forehead, effectively relaxing him and getting rid of the pain.

"Good boy." He breathed, and his fingers dig into Dean's hips as he begins to fuck him. He goes slow at first, but as Dean's moans grow louder his control begins to unravel, and his thrusts become sloppy and uneven. But he knows that Dean is enjoying it, and that's all that matters.

He knows he is hitting Dean's prostate when the hunter lets out a loud yelp of pleasure, and he angles his thrusts perfectly so that he can hit that spot again and again. Not stopping, no relenting. Just pure, animalistic fucking. And it seems to last forever, but at the same time it ends to quickly.

Cas's hand closes around Dean's cock and the human lets out a loud moan, covering the sheets of his bed in thick ropes of cum. Cas let's go at the same time, filling Dean up and collapsing on top of him. He pulls out of Dean, kissing the back of his neck and trying to regain control.

"Oh my God." Dean gasps after a few moments, opening his eyes to look back at Cas. The angels frowns.

"Don't you think that this is an awkward time to being up my father?" 

"Shut up." Dean laughs, turning around to kiss Castiel. As he does so, he takes a hand through Cas'a wings, smiling when Cas let's out a small moan.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Dean whispers. Cas blinks a couple times, and Dean leans up, kissing his lips softly. "I love you."

And that's all Castiel needs to hear before he kisses a Dean again, whispers that he loves him too, and begins round two of their passionate love making.


End file.
